Dread Wagon
by Forrest Weird
Summary: Twilight Sparkle must solve a puzzle involving a mad chef, his aprentice, her friend Rarity, and eggs for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

One cold late winter night, there was a knock on Rarity's door.

"Who on earth is calling at this hour?" the white unicorn asked to herself as she got out of bed and put on a robe. With a pale blue light, she lit a candle and carried it as she walked across the room and carefully down the stairs to the front door.

"What is it?" the young mare asked as she opened the door. There, standing in the snow, stood a pony with a tattered gray hooded cloak and a worn-out brown bag.

"Please, Miss," the pony said in a sweet tenor voice, "Let me in. I have traveled far and haven't eaten in days."

There was something about that voice that intrigued Rarity. It seemed awfully familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before. Then she saw from with in the hood of the cloak a pair of sad blue eyes. Rarity knew she had seen those eyes before, but where.

"Oh, you poor creature," Rarity said in a kind voice. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you," the pony replied stepping into the boutique. Then the pony removed the hood of the cloak to reveal a young white unicorn stallion's face. There was something about that face Rarity knew she had seen before.

"You said you were hungry?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did," he answered.

"I'll make you something to eat then. Please come with me to the kitchen."

The stallion followed her to the kitchen where she sat him down at the table.

"I noticed the dresses back there," he said to Rarity as she gathered ingredients. "Did you make them?"

"Why, yes I did," Rarity answered. "Do you like them?"

"I guess they're nice. It's just my clothes are worn-out, and I was hoping I could get some new ones."

"I would love to make you some new clothes," Rarity said as she put a sandwich in front of him.

"I could never ask you. You've done so much for me already. Besides, I wouldn't want to stress you if you're not comfortable with stallion's fashion."

"Nonsense, I would be delighted to help you out, Mr…"

"Forest, Forest Glade."

"I'm Rarity."

"It's nice to meet you, Rarity." Forest then lifted the sandwich with his magic and began to eat. The glow of his magic was a royal blue, and Rarity was still dumbfounded as to where she saw that color of glow before.

"Is something wrong?" Forest asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I'm going to get the guest room ready." Rarity then walked down the hall. She was headed towards the stairs, but she stopped in front to her picture of her parents. Then she remembered; Forest Glade looked very much like her father.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rarity woke to the smell of pancakes. She got downstairs to see Forest in the kitchen cooking. His cloak was off, and she could see that he was wearing a very worn-out chef's uniform and that his cutie mark was an image of two kitchen knives.<p>

"Ah, good morning, Rarity," Forest said. "I hope didn't wake you too early."

"No, I'm good," Rarity said as she sat down at the table. "So, how long have you been a chef?"

"Actually," Forest said setting the pancakes on the table, "I'm just an apprentice."

"Really? Who are you studying under?"

"You've probably never heard of him. His name's Weathermore."

"I must agree. I have never heard that name in my life."

"That's what bothered him. He never liked being obscure. He desired fame and glory."

"Why do you talk about him in past tense?"

"He is at the moment unable to pursue his culinary vision."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's just unable to cook. He trusted me to carry on his legacy, but I'm torn as to whether I should."

"Just what is his legacy?"

"Weathermore was very experimental. He was always looking for new ingredients. Some of those ingredients were extremely controversial, and he was arrested a few days ago. I barely escaped."

"What were those ingredients?"

"You would lose your appetite if I told you."

"Try me."

"Let's just say they're now calling him Weathermore the Carnivore."

"You were right, I don't feel hungry anymore." Rarity got up from the table. "One thing still puzzles me. Why did you run away? You did nothing wrong."

"I have just as much blood on my hooves as he does. I've seen and done things no pony should ever experience."

"I'll go start on making some new clothes for you. You'll look like a new stallion in no time."

"That would help," Forest said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"There, all finished," Rarity said presenting Forest with a suit and matching cloak.<p>

"It's wonderful," Forest said. "Thank you so much." He grabbed them and went to put them on. After a few minutes, he came out in his new clothes with a smile on his face.

"You look positively radiant." Rarity smile began to fade. "Is there chance you could stay for a while?"

"I'm afraid I must leave now. I'm grateful for you generosity, Rarity. You will always be my friend."

Rarity began to cry. "Don't go."

"It will never work between us. There is too much I must atone for."

"I love you."

"Then you must let me leave." He pulled a pendant from around his neck. "This belonged to my mother. Let it be by your side always."

"Thank you, Forest."

And with that, Forest Glade walk out of the door and out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what Princess Celestia wants to see me for," Twilight said to herself as her carriage raced towards Canterlot. "She would not say in her letter what this about, only something about tracking a criminal."

She was eventually at Canterlot and escorted to Princess Clestia's throne room.

"Greetings, Twilight. I'm glad you could come on such short notice. There is a crisis at our hooves. Recently, Guards have arrested a stallion by the name of Weathermore. He is being charged with murder. However, he had an apprentice named Forest Glade who escaped arrest."

"An apprentice murderer?" Twilight asked.

"No, Twilight, an apprentice chef."

A wave of confusion hit Twilight's face. "Did you say chef?"

"Yes, Twilight, Weathermore was a chef."

"I'm not sure I understand. Why would a chef kill ponies?"

"He didn't. He killed other animals: cows, sheep, pigs, but not ponies."

"But why? I'm still confused."

"I trust you know what a carnivore is, Twilight."

"Of course I do. A carnivore is an animal that eats other animals for nourishment."

"Well, Weathermore was experimenting with recipes intended for carnivores."

"And what creatures was he feeding the recipes to."

A shadow began to sweep across the throne room. "He was feeding the recipes to other ponies."

Terror struck Twilight. She could barely speak. "Why would anypony do such a thing?"

"It is hard to question the actions of a pony that is not of sound mind. What matters now is finding Forest Glade, for Weathermore entrusted him to carry on his crimes. I'm entrusting you on this mission."

"I accept," Twilight said saluting.

"The first thing I need you to do is go down to the dungeon and talk to Weathermore. Hopefully, he will know a clue as to where Forest is."

"I'm on it," Twilight said as she left the throne room and was escorted to dungeon.

It was a typical dungeon, nothing to write home about. The purple unicorn walked past cell after cell, each one containing the bare essentials: a bed, a toilet, and a sink. She eventually reached a cell with a blue unicorn stallion with golden eyes and a dark blue mane. He was wearing a chef's uniform and bore a cutie mark of a soup ladle. Twilight had a sudden feeling that she had met this pony somewhere before, but she knew that that was impossible for she had only heard of him today.

"You don't look like a regular guard," the stallion said. "Perhaps you're a psychiatrist. Well you won't be able to get anything useful out of me. I'm just a chef."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I was assigned in finding Forest Glade."

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you have come for. I've already told the guards that I've entrusted him to carry on my legacy. He will not fail me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"An appentice does what his master tells him without question."

"Not if what the master orders is evil."

"Really? So will you turn on your master then if they are evil."

There was somthing about that line that struck a nerve in Twilight, but she did her best to hide it. "My master will never be evil."

"That what they all say. Besides, he is a revolutionary. He turned away from his family's business to be my apprentice."

"Just what was his family's business?"

"Forest Glade's parents own the fifth largest gem deposit in all of Equestria. But he left that life. He fought against what society dictated him to do just as I did. Now he will lead my culinary revolution."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your revolution is nothing more than a hopeless rebellion."

"That is for history to decide, Miss Sparkle."

"I think we're done here." She began to head back.

"You seriously think he would go back to his parents? I said he gave up that life."

She turned her head. "It's one possibility I have to consider."

* * *

><p>"So this is Appleloosa," Forest said to himself as he entered the desert town. "It's weird to see how much this area has changed since I've been here last. Hopefully I can get through this town without being…"<p>

"HOW-DY!"

"…seen."

Standing in front of Forest was a golden colored stallion with, in Forest's eyes, the dumbest grin on his face.

"Howdy stranger!" the stallion said. "Welcome of AAAAAAPLELOOSA!" Forest swore he heard a whinny after that exclamation. "The name's Braeburn. What's yours?"

Forest had to think of a name quick. He then remembered something from a book he read. "Quickbeam," he said.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Quickbeam. What brings you here to AAAAAAPLELOOSA?" Again, there was a whinny.

"I'm just passing though," Forest said. "I'll probably get something to eat while I'm here."

"Well, we have the best grub around thanks to our apples. We have apple pie, apple turnovers, applesauce, apple…"

Forest put his hoof over the energetic pony's mouth. "I get the picture."

"Well, the market's over this way. Say, where are you from anyway, Mr. Quickbeam?"

"If I tell you, will you stop talking?"

"I reckon not. There's just so much to talk about."

"In that case, do you know what a chicken does when you cut its head off?"

"Um…it dies?"

"Yes, but not immediately. It decides to run around first…headless…brainless…acting on the last impulse that was shot trough its nerves: to get away before you catch it…and kill it."

Braeburn was, for the first time in his life, silent.

"Now if you excuse me," Forest continued, "I want to buy supplies and be on my way." He left the pony standing in the street terrified.

* * *

><p>Twilight looked up the locations of Forrest Glade's family's estate and their gem deposit. "That's funny," she said to herself. "The gem deposit's not that far from Appleloosa. I didn't know there were any gems over there. If Rarity were here, she would just go nuts about it. Come to think of it, I could probably use her help in talking to his parents. I must ask Princess Celestia if I can." She wrote the locations on her notepad and left to talk to the princess.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell over the desert. Forest continued his trek when he spotted a campfire in the distance. Upon walking closer to it, he noticed a caravan wagon with a pony sitting by the light of the fire. "Great," Forest said to himself, "it's probably some old hag that's going to put a curse on me, as if my life wasn't messed up enough."

But upon closer inspection, he saw that the pony was actually about the same age as him. She was a blue unicorn with a silver mane wearing a cape and hat with stars and moons on it.

The pony spoke, "Who stands before the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"I am Evergreen Pine," Forest lied. "I take it that you are a magician."

"Of course the Great and Powerful Trixie is a magician, the greatest magician in all of Equestria."

Forest's voice became smoother. "Then perhaps you can be of some use to me."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not help just anypony."

"But this is something that only a great and powerful magician such as you can accomplish."

"And just what is this task that you wish the Great and Powerful Trixie to perform?"

"I want you to put a spell on my cloak so it can blend in with its environment."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will not perform such a meager task."

"You're only saying that because you can't. You're not really great and powerful. You are a complete fraud."

The blue unicorn became angry. "You great fool, how dare you say that to the Great and Powerful Trixie! I'll prove to you that I can do it." With a burst of magic, Forest's cloak was enchanted.

"Who's the fool now?" Forest asked and then laughed as he disappeared into the desert night.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you were able to come with me, Rarity," Twilight said as the white unicorn and she were riding a carriagew to Forest's family estate.<p>

"Yeah," Rarity said looking sadly out the window, "so am I." She was wearing the pendent Forest gave her under her dress.

"You don't look glad. You've been this way since we left," Twilight said with a concerned look. "What's bothering you?"

But before Rarity could answer, the carriage stopped.

"We're sorry, Miss Sparkle," one of the drivers said, "But there appears to be a huge flock of sheep blocking the road."

Twilight was confused. "There aren't any farms near here. Why would there be a flock of sheep?"

"So we can get suckers like you to stop," a voice answered.

Just then, a band of thieves appeared.

"Everypony out now," the thief in front demanded.

Twilight and Rarity stepped out of the carriage.

"Now listen carefully," the head bandit said. "You do as I tell you and not try anything funny, or your throat will have a date with one of our daggers." He then commanded his group to search them.

"This one doesn't have anything," the thieves searching Twilight said. "All she has is books."

"What a waste," the leader said. He then turned his head toward Rarity. "Now, that one is a surefire win."

"And a win it is, Boss," a thief said grabbing the pendant from around Rarity's neck. "That's quite the diamond you have, Miss."

"Get your hooves off of that, you ruffians!" Rarity shouted as she kicked the bandits near her.

The head thief smirked as he said, "You must really have an attachment to that pendent." He pulled out a dagger from its sheath. "That just makes me want it even more." He then made a charge at Rarity, but was stopped halfway by the swing of a large object. Rarity looked to see a large armored unicorn carrying a giant warhammer stand in front of her and Twilight.

The large pony spoke, "I am Diamond Edge, servant of Lord Frost, protector of this land. Prepare to be smited."

The thieves ran in terror until they were out of sight.

Diamond Edge turned to Rarity. "Are you alight, m'lady?"

Rarity could see him clearer now. He was a gray unicorn, middle-aged with hazel eyes, and upon closer inspection wore armor composed of the scales of a hydra.

"Just fine," Rarity said as she went to pick up the pendant off the ground and placed it once again around her neck.

"Where did you get that pendant?" Diamond Edge asked.

"Oh, just a gift from a special somepony, nothing more," Rarity answered nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

The grey unicorn answered sternly, "That is the pendant Lady Frost gave to her only son, Forest Glade, on her deathbed."

The gears in Twilight's head began turning.

_One, we are searching for Forest Glade. Two, Rarity has a pendant given to Forest Glade by his mother. Three, Rarity said she was given the pendant by somepony special. Four, Rarity has had a sad look from the beginning of this trip, almost at the point I mentioned Forest Glade. It's possible Rarity's hiding something from me, and I need to know what._

"M'lady," Diamond Edge continued "Who was it that gave you that pendant?"

Twilight could see the hesitation in her friend's eyes. "Rarity, did Forest give that pendent to you?"

"Yes!" Rarity sobbed. "He gave it to me out his love for me. I couldn't resist him; he was just so brooding. I wanted to fix him with my love."

She then recounted the night she met him. How she made gave him something to eat and a place to sleep for the night; how he made her breakfast in the morning; how she made him some new clothes.

"It is just as I feared," Diamond Edge said.

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"I must consult this Weathermore," The grey unicorn answered. "He will have the answer I seek."

Twilight then asked reluctantly, "What's the question?"

"Whether it was Weathermore who murdered those animals or Forest."

* * *

><p><em>I must admit the mine hasn't changed much. It still has the same layout, same number of guards, same everything. It's almost a joke; with the spell that idiot magician put on my cloak, I'm standing right in front of them and they will never know I'm here…that is, until I kill them. It will be a pleasure to see the surprised looks on their faces when I slit their throats. I wonder if I should carry on Weathermore's experiments when I'm done. What am I saying? I have no care for that idiot chef and his ambitions. Once I have the Diamond Dagger, I will be free to do whatever I want.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Sparkle," Weathermore said with a smirk on his face, "it looks as if I'm becoming more popular."<p>

"Save it, you horrible creature," Rarity said.

"So you are Weathermore," Diamond Edge said. "I'm curious as to how Forest became your apprentice, considering I never heard any desire from him to be a chef."

"I have to be honest," Weathermore grinned, "I had a lot of doubt about Forest when he started. He was a lousy cook. The only thing he could do decently was a stack of pancakes."

"Then why did you take him on?" Twilight asked.

"He had a way with knives. When I was making plans for my revolution, and I realized that I needed somepony to cut the meat into manageable pieces. That would require a pony whose knife work was unprecedented, and when I saw the daggers as his cutie mark, I knew he was the one."

"Daggers?" Rarity said in confusion. "I thought his cutie mark was kitchen knives."

"Only a complete fool would make that mistake," Weathermore replied.

Rarity's mind delved to see if there was something she missed. Could it be that her love for him hid the truth from her? _Nonsense,_ she thought,_ I must have still been drowsy from the night before_.

"So it was Forest that killed those animals then," Diamond Edge said.

"Absolutely," the mad chef answered. "I never laid a hoof on anypony."

"And did he wear his pendant while he was doing it?"

"Of course he did; he never took it off. To be honest, I don't really see what's so important about it. It was just something that reminded him of his mother, nothing more."

The grey unicorn said as he turned away, "Oh, it's very important. In fact, you owe whatever's left of your sad, miserable life to it." The three of them made their way out of the dungeon. "Listen, you two, there's still time to save him, but we must hurry."

"Just what is important about this pendant, anyway?" Rarity asked looking down at it.

Diamond Edge's face became even sterner. "Lady Frost died when Forest was just a foal. She knew that her death would cause him enough trauma for him to become a murderer. So, as her dying wish, she ordered to have a protective spell cast over that pendant. He was never told why he was to wear it, only that he was to never remove it from his neck as his mother's orders. It was because of that pendant that he was able to maintain control over himself as Weathermore's apprentice, other wise he would have probably killed the chef on the spot. One thing is for sure, Miss Rarity: he must love you deeply enough for him to disobey his order."

Rarity blushed but now felt worse. _I'm the reason he's in danger._

"Hopefully," continued the grey unicorn, "the pendent had some residual effect on him. That means with every hour, he is succumbing more to the darkness within him."

"But where will we find him?" Twilight asked.

"Deep within his family's mine, there is an ancestral weapon called the Diamond Dagger. He will most likely attempt to obtain it. I just hope we're not too late."


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight when the three ponies reached the mine. Dead guards were strewn about the entrance.

"It appears that we are too late," Diamond Edge said with his head held low.

"Yes, Diamond Edge, you are," Forest's voice rang out. "I have taken what is rightfully mine. I now control the Diamond Dagger."

Rarity looked about everywhere but could not see him. "Forest darling, where are you?"

"Nice, isn't it? That magician did wonders with enchanting my cloak. I could easily escape, that is, if I wanted to. But there's something standing in my way of total freedom: you."

"Us?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, you three are a threat, and threats must be killed."

Then, blur speeded towards them and slashed at Diamond Edge. The grey unicorn flinched in pain.

"Are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry about me. You need to focus on getting that pendant on him."

"But how can I do that if I can't see him."

"Perhaps this will work," Twilight said. With a glow of her horn, a blight light swept across the area.

"No," Forest shouted as the light revealed his position. "That does it. Time to end this." He dashed towards Twilight, but Diamond Edge swung his hammer and knocked him to the ground with his hood open.

"Now, Miss Rarity," he said as the light faded.

Rarity ran over to Forest and placed the pendant around his neck. She then placed a small kiss on his nose. Then his opened, and they were the same sad eyes she had seen the night before. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Forest," She sobbed as she embraced him. "I missed you."

"Do you still love me?" Forest asked, "After all that's happened? After you've seen what I truly am?"

"There will always be a place in my heart for you."

"It is good to see that you are well again, Master Forest," Diamond Edge said. He then healed him with his magic.

Forest got on his hooves. "I see why Mother gave me this," he said looking down at his neck. "I am grateful to all of you."

Then a shadow swept across the moon. The four looked to see Princess Luna arriving in her chariot.

"We wish to know the pony who was responsible for the disturbing light this evening," she announced loudly.

"Princess Luna," Twilight said, "it was I who made the light."

"And why pray tell haft thou maketh such a disturbance?"

"It was my fault," Forest said stepping up.

"Who pray tell will this be?"

"I am Forest Glade, son of Mountain Frost, heir to the Diamond Dagger."

"We are intrigued by thy cloak, Forest Glade. How haft thou come upon it."

"Rarity made it, and then I found a magician who enchanted it."

"This cloak has inspired us. We shall establish a new division of guards: the Shadow Guard. Fair Rarity, we shall entrust thee to maketh cloaks for all of our troops."

"It will be an honor, your highness," Rarity said beaming with delight.

"Twilight Sparkle, we shall entrust you with enchanting the cloaks."

"I think I know what spell was used," Twilight replied.

"On thy knee, Forest Glade."

Forest knelt before the princess.

"We pronounce thee Sir Forest Glade, Captain of the Shadow Guard."

"Your highness," Forest said, "it is quite the honor, but I feel that I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense! Thy skill with a dagger is most commendable. Thou shall maketh an excellent captain."

Forest looked upon the bodies that lay upon the ground. "But I am responsible for this. I should be in a cell just like Weathermore."

"Don't say that, Forest," Rarity said. "You are nothing like Weathermore. I know that deep in your heart that you are good."

She waited for a short while until he said, "I guess you're right." Forest stood up proudly as he said to Princess Luna, "I accept."

* * *

><p>Twilight opened the door to her house and walked up to her bedroom. There was something about Weathermore that still bothered her, but she couldn't figure out what. Then she noticed picture hanging on the wall of her with her parents and simply said, "Oh."<p> 


End file.
